


Together We Rise

by xCommanderPrincessx



Series: Together We Survive Clexa AU [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), fear the
Genre: Alicia Clark - Freeform, Angst, Apocalypse, Clarke and Lexa AU, Clexa, F/F, Romance, Walkers, Zombies, clexa au, elyza lex - Freeform, ftwd au, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCommanderPrincessx/pseuds/xCommanderPrincessx
Summary: SEQUEL TO TOGETHER WE SURVIVE!Alicia was reunited with her family, just as Elyza had promised when they first met.Life aboard the Abigail will be no less dangerous than life on the road, with danger coming from the most unexpected sources. Will the family stick together through these uncertain times or will it tear them further apart?
Relationships: Alicia Clark/Clarke Griffin, Elyza Lex/Lexa (The 100)
Series: Together We Survive Clexa AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Nice to Meet You**

Shifting imperceptibly in the back seat, Elyza took care not to jostle the sleeping girl leaning against her shoulder and turned her face towards the window.

Only darkness could be seen beyond the shimmering reach of the headlights, hiding danger and death in the veil of shadows. Walkers could be lurching within a stones throw of the vehicle and its inhabitants would be oblivious, but it was best not to let the mind imagine these possibilities. 

Elyza tapped her fingers mindlessly against her leg to a silent melody that only she could hear, letting her head fall back against the headrest. It was a strange sensation to be confined to the role of a passenger, stranger still to have her girlfriends mother driving them through the night. 

The three of them had settled into a lengthy silence ever since Alicia had fallen asleep thirty minutes earlier, her soft breaths ruffling Elyza's hair as the world bled past them in a blur, unseen by the sleeping girl. 

Nick and Strand had predictably chosen to obtain their own vehicle for the long return journey, preferring their own space rather than being crammed together into one car. Elyza had been secretly relieved by the decision, still adjusting to her new reality in the company of Alicia's family. 

It was an odd situation to find herself in, confined with her girlfriends mother only days after meeting them. So far she had managed to avoid any potentially disastrous topics of conversation that might cast her in an unfavourable light, but it was only a matter of time before questions were asked that she would rather not answer. 

In a regrettable action, Elyza managed to catch Madison's eye in the rear view mirror, quickly pretending not to have noticed as she let her eyes drift shut in hopes of avoiding unnecessary conversation.

She was not so fortunate.

"We should be able to make it back to the Abigail without any more stops," Madison chimed, keeping her voice low in consideration of the sleeping passenger.

 _Not at the speed you're driving_ , Elyza thought to herself but quickly discarded the thought. There was no need to be rude about the well meaning gesture.

Madison had insisted on driving the last stretch, claiming that Elyza had done more than enough for them without exhausting herself on the return journey. In truth, she would have much preferred to remain in control of the vehicle, less reluctant than the older woman to reach speeds exceeding 60 mph which would've guaranteed their timely arrival at the ship.

With some reluctance Elyza had been left with no other option but to clamber into the back with Alicia, arguably the most enjoyable part of the agreement, even if she did feel unusually helpless contained to the role of a passenger.

For so long it had just been her and Alicia taking on the world together, but events were changing as a new journey began. 

Nothing stayed the same for long these days.

"It's been a long journey," Elyza noted, referring not just to the last few weeks but rather the span of time since she had first met the brunette girl. It went without saying that she could no longer imagine this life without her. Alicia stirred briefly against the blonde's shoulder, only to resume her steady breaths a moment later as the gentle thrum of the engine filled the lull in conversation.

Elyza released a soft exhalation once she was certain the girl hadn't been disturbed, not even realising that she had been holding her breath. She slowly let herself relax again and took care not to continue the restless motion of her leg.

"I never thought I'd be so excited to see that damn boat again," Madison confessed, tapping her hands against the steering wheel as the road stretched endlessly before them. 

Elyza maintained silent contemplation and considered what life would be like for them aboard the Abigail. She had never considered herself to be a boat person as such, but they would soon find out. 

Almost half an hour later, when Elyza's eyelids were drooping heavily and sleep was fast approaching, a hushed whisper from Madison brought the girl back to full clarity in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell are they doing?" the older woman uttered to herself, leaning closer to the wheel as she peered through the cracked windscreen.

Arching her neck to see past the front seat, Elyza could just make out the reflective shine of a motionless vehicle up ahead. Nick and Strand had been leading their small procession through the states, charging away now and again as they made use of abandoned roads to fly ahead of their companions. 

Madison gently pulled to a stop behind the old car, leaving the headlights on before she threw open the door to assess the situation. Even Alicia lifted her head in confusion and squinted blearily into the darkness. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet," Elyza admitted, carefully extracting herself from her girlfriend before ducking out of the car.

Strand was partially hidden beneath the car hood, bent double over the engine as he peered closely at the compartments. It didn't take a genius to guess what was happening.

"We don't have time to waste, can you fix it or not?" Madison was questioning her son who had appointed himself as a diplomatic figure between the two individuals.

"It will work," Strand insisted firmly, wiping a hand across his forehead as he chose to ignore the sceptical gaze he received from the impatient woman. "My baby isn't going to give up here, not when we're so close to the end."

Madison rolled her eyes but Elyza had a touch more sympathy for the distraught man, approaching the old car to assess the damage and hopefully offer her assistance. That was until she glimpsed the steaming mess otherwise known as the engine. She had recovered a handful of her own beloved vehicles in the past, but this was a lost cause. 

"Oh dear," she said quietly, whistling through her teeth at the impossible task that lay before them. "No way is that salvageable."

Strand side eyed her with detached irritation. "Your input is always so insightful."

Elyza grinned and shrugged loosely, only voicing what they both already knew. She had an arsenal of witty comments for her new acquaintance but remained silent when Madison hushed them both.

"Shhh, listen..."

An abrupt end to conversation amplified the light groan that was barely audible in the dead of night, a concerning sound in any situation let alone from such close proximity. 

"Shit," Nick uttered, pushing away from the lifeless car when he glimpsed the walker clambering onto the concrete with unsettling determination. One leg dragged along the ground sickeningly as it lurched towards the illuminated vehicle behind the onlookers. 

A flash of concern for the girl remaining inside the car hit the group simultaneously and everyone reached for their weapons without pause, Elyza for her trusted gun and even Strand abandoned his dying car to grasp the crowbar lying discarded on the ground. 

Elyza barely had time to unholster her weapon before the car door swung open without warning and her girlfriend stepped forwards to send a forceful kick into the creatures chest. The motion sent it tumbling back with a distorted growl, unable to regain it's advance with only one functioning leg and a swift thrust of Alicia's knife through the skull silenced it's gurgling protests. Alicia turned to look at her family with a raised eyebrow as she wiped the blade clean.

"Are we going to wait here to get ambushed by a horde?" she stressed, gesturing with both arms to express her bewilderment. Headlights in the dead of night was something of a moth and flame situation when it came to walkers. They would have to move soon if they were to avoid being overrun by the undead. 

Elyza felt herself staring for longer than was appropriate and snapped herself out of the trance as Madison's surprise dissolved into clarity, spinning on her heel to give her friend a final warning.

"You can stay with your wreck or come with us, but make your mind up quickly because we're leaving."

A disappointed scowl formed on the man's face, already imagining the discomfort of being crammed into a single car with everyone. He looked ready to argue but Madison was already striding back to her own vehicle, waving for Alicia to return to her seat without even looking back. 

Strand looked hopefully towards his partner in crime, but his support was running empty. 

"Sorry man, but she's got a point," Nick said regretfully, offering a sympathetic pat on the arm before retreating after his family. 

A harsh bang accentuated Madison's closure of the car door and she glanced over her shoulder once seated to hide a smile from the disgruntled man.

"He would hold a funeral for every fallen vehicle if we gave him the chance."

Alicia shook her head in exasperation, used to her girlfriends unhealthy adoration for their adopted vehicles. She didn't understand how someone could become so attached to a heap of metal. 

"When we get him back to his beloved Abigail I'm sure he'll forget all about this one," Alicia noted, craning her neck to watch the interaction taking place on the exposed road in front of them. 

Strand finally flicked his eyes towards the newest member of the group with resigned acceptance, aware that he had only one choice in this situation. 

"Its a lost cause, what more can I say?" she concluded, smiling sympathetically even as she turned on her heel, shoving hands deep into her pockets as she followed Nick's retreat. 

"I give it ten seconds," Madison was debating as everyone piled into the car, all eyes fixed on the conflicted man as he gazed heavily down at the ruined engine and visibly sighed. This was a man of independence and pride, but he was no fool. 

Nick huffed and wriggled to find a comfortable position in the seat next to his sister. "He'll need at least a minute to say his farewells."

Madison smiled with brief amusement at the prospect and watched with mild curiosity as her friend fixed the once reliable vehicle with a final, lingering stare and reluctantly left it behind.

"If that man's not obsessing with his boat then he's talking to damn cars," Madison observed with a shake of her head and she wasn't the only one smiling when the man dropped into the front seat with a flat expression.

"Do I hear my ears burning Madison?" he quipped, pulling the seatbelt across his chest with unnecessary force. 

"I would never dishonour you like that Victor."

Strand rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm and gestured to the road ahead. "Just drive."

The car surged back onto the wide road, Strands eyes fixed on the mirror as they left the broken vehicle far behind in the darkness. 

Elyza bit her lip at his forlorn expression, understanding his disappointment at finding himself trapped in this vehicle and glanced across at Alicia with a subtle arch of her eyebrow. The girl stared back with a shine of warning in her eyes, a smile playing on her lips as she ducked her head to avoid laughing at the uncomfortable situation. 

The blonde slipped her hand along the girls leg instead and subtly grasped for her hand, glad that they could experience this together. No matter how uncomfortable or strange it was to be thrown into this family gathering, Elyza would not change it for the world. 

=======================================================================

They drove through the night and into much of the morning before they even came close to their destination - a long beach that stretched along a portion of Oregon's coastline - but they eventually caught sight of the sparkling blue ocean on the horizon, glinting tantalisingly between the dotted array of buildings. 

It came not a moment too soon. Long, gruelling hours of being trapped in car with four other people was quickly becoming unbearable and it was a relief when they could finally leave the cramped metal vehicle behind and breathe the fresh sea air. 

A light breeze ruffled Elyza's hair as she scooped her rucksack out of the trunk and joined the rest of her group on the sidewalk. A handful of walkers had been dealt with upon their immediate arrival but had been taken care of with ease, their corpses littering a three metre radius around the car. 

"I'll be very disappointed if this boat doesn't live up to expectations," she warned in good humour, shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight that streamed around them as she carefully picked her way through the littered bodies. It was not an easy task to clean blood from shoes, she had learnt that the hard way. 

Alicia was wiping her blade on a scrap of material and returned it to the sheath, glancing up at her girlfriends approach with a warm smile. 

"Her name is Abigail," Strand interjected passionately, heaving his own bag over one shoulder as they prepared to advance towards the beach on foot. "And she has only ever exceeded expectation. Nothing less."

"We'll soon find out," Madison chimed in, weaving through the huddled group as she ensured they had retrieved all of their belongings. "This should be the place."

Before the family had split up, an arrangement had been put in place to allow the rescuers to relocate the boat if their mission was successful. It was agreed that every week, those remaining at sea would advance along the coast to avoid unwanted attention. If Madison's calculations were correct then the boat would be near Oceanside beach for at least another day. 

A fretful search along the beach and coastline provided no sight of the vessel in question and tensions were running high until Nick waved his hands in the air, alerting the group to his discovery. A headland had been obscuring the Abigail but the boys vantage point on the outcrop of rock allowed a clear view of its location. 

The survivors hurried over uneven terrain towards the next stretch of beach and it was at Cape Meares where they finally located their rescue. Within minutes of frantic gestures and attempts to gain attention, a speedboat was soon rushing across the cresting waves towards them. 

"We made it," Alicia breathed softly, one hand sheltering her eyes from the sun as she gazed across the open water with a mixture of excitement and anticipation. "We really did it."

"I told you we would." Elyza squeezed the girls hand and followed her gaze, although she remained preoccupied with the memory of the promise she had made what felt like a lifetime ago. 

At times, the possibility of keeping her promise had been almost non existent, but they had managed against all odds. Together they had survived the perilous dangers of these dark times and rediscovered the hope that was all too absent. 

Relief was contagious within the group of survivors as they waited for their rescuers to approach and take them to safety. The distance closed rapidly until it was finally possible to glimpse the dark haired man at the boats helm. He leapt out of the small craft even when the waves rolled against his thighs and hauled it ashore, almost forgetting about its existence when he abandoned it on the ground without thought and extended his hands towards the group. 

"It's so good to see you," he admitted, his gaze instantly focused on the woman he had watched leave in search of her daughter what felt like years ago, the emotion clear to see as it seeped between them. "It's been so long."

He embraced Madison tightly, holding her close for a long moment before he finally focused on the remaining individuals, clapping Strand heartily on the arm before greeting Alicia and Nick. He was grateful to be back in their company and his welcoming demeanour didn't crumble for a second when his gaze fell to the stranger amongst them. 

"You must be Elyza."

The blonde nodded in confirmation, noting the kind, brown eyes that held no judgement or suspicion for her existence. Whatever had been broadcast on the radio must have placed her in a good light, at least she hoped so. 

The spell was broken when he clapped his hands together and addressed the group.

"Come on, we can talk properly when we're aboard the Abigail," he insisted, ushering them towards the vessel that would carry them back across the water. 

"I hope you've taken good care of her," Strand added in mild warning as he settled into the speed boat, eager to be reunited with his pride and joy after such a long time. 

Travis was quick to assure him that she was in pristine condition and everyone piled into the craft, weary from their journey and more than ready to leave life on the road far behind them. 

The speed boat seemed to fly over the waves and it felt like only a matter of moments before they were surging alongside the boat and eventually disembarking onto the deck. 

Strand certainly hadn't been exaggerating the luxurious setting and Elyza was pleasantly surprised by the new transport. It was a stunning vessel even on the very surface and she could already imagine the utilities that would be available to its passengers. 

There wasn't a welcome party as such waiting aboard the Abigail, rather two lone silhouettes visible on the deck to greet them. An air of hesitation was notable when the survivors stepped foot on the gently tipping vessel, an unexpected contrast with the previous sensation of relief and excitement that had been present. 

Ofelia couldn't contain herself any longer, the final member of their group stepping aboard when she swept forwards and hugged Alicia tightly, hardly able to believe that they had finally returned. 

She clung to the girl like a lifeline, as if the world might crumble away if she loosened her grip even the slightest. Alicia was initially taken aback at the motion but automatically returned the gesture with only a hint of hesitation. 

Madison was clinging tightly to Travis' hand, lost in her own world of content at being reunited with her family again. The long imagined dream was finally becoming a reality and she was overjoyed to see her family together onboard the Abigail, just like it had always been. 

Avoiding any emotional scenes, Strand was more than happy to secure the speed boat and proceed to inspect his vessel with an intensity that few could muster for the occasion. His reunion was not with a person but with Abigail herself and Nick accompanied him with a knowing grin. 

That left Elyza to hover awkwardly in the background as she contemplated whether to introduce herself or wait patiently for someone to save her the trouble. It was easy enough to put names to the remaining faces around her but she soon noticed that one of them was missing. 

It was as she mused over this absence that she noticed the quiet boy mirroring her stance on the opposite side of the deck and her attention shifted towards him. Chris. He was just as Alicia had described; dark hair framing a narrow face as his eyes flitted over the huddled family members in keen observation.

He did not appear to share the joy and relief that was palpable within the group, rather adopting a cool and calculating assessment of the situation. Elyza's breath caught for a moment when his eyes swept away the gathering to rest on her, dark eyes that unsettled her like nothing she had felt before. 

The boy scrutinised her with unspoken intensity and she was only shaken from the trance when a voice called her name and she turned suddenly to find herself the object of everyone's attention. 

"This is Elyza, my girlfriend."

Alicia's face was stricken when she received no response but the blonde soon returned to her senses and surged forwards to address the family. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I've heard many good things."

"Likewise," Travis assured her, offering a friendly smile as he maintained his grip on Madison's hand. 

"Come on, let's get inside and settle in," the older woman insisted, aware of the tiredness that she herself was feeling after the expedition. "We can catch up properly over some food."

There was a mutual agreement for this decision and everyone slowly began to stream below deck. Alicia was swept alongside her friend in a rush of conversation as her family followed close behind. 

Elyza smiled reassuringly when the girl peered questioningly over her shoulder, waving her on confidently before scanning the deck briefly to conclude that Chris had already disappeared in the moment of distraction. 

Alone on the upper deck in a brief illusion of peace, she allowed herself a deep breath and cast her gaze out across the glinting ocean, a beautiful sight. She wasted no more time dwelling on the strange boy and instead readied herself for what was to become her new life. 

It wasn't going to be easy, nothing ever was, but she would do her best by Alicia and her family no matter what happened. She was drawn back to her present situation when a light stream of laughter and muted conversation reached her ears as Strand announced his reluctant congratulations to Travis for maintaining the boat to his exceptionally high standards.

She was running out of time to be absent without suspicion and braced herself for the event, pushing a smile onto her face so as not to alert Alicia to the uncharacteristic uncertainty that had crept into existence. It was bound to be strange at first, but she would learn to adapt to this new life. 

Concerns momentarily discarded, the blonde girl began her descent to the lower deck to join her new family and start the next chapter of her survival. 

=========================================================================

**Welcome to the new FTWD AU Clexa story!**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as the last story! Thank you for your continued support and wonderful comments! They inspired me to write another story so thank you for keeping me motivated!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter or if you have any predictions for the future! I really hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to releasing more chapters soon! :D**

**As a side note, quite a few people have been looking for smut in my other stories and sadly I haven't got any in them which has been a disappointment for a few people XD I wasn't planning on including any on this story but if you'd like that content or to see more romantic scenes then I'm sure I could write some in! Just let me know and I'll see what I can do before anyone gets to the end and is in for a disappointment haha**


	2. Unsettled

Alicia stared uncertainly at the eel in the centre of the large dining table, unconvinced by her mothers ongoing attempts to convince her of its nutritional value. 

"It's not pretty, but it's good meat," Strand assured his passengers, heartily cutting himself a piece as if to prove his point. 

The lilting good humour hadn't faded since he had first stepped foot aboard his ship and he was visibly in his element hosting the first meal of their collective group. Hosting was a skill that came naturally to the confident man and it was not a wasted talent. 

Despite the cheery atmosphere that resulted from the long awaited reunion, the two vacant chairs were a stark reminder that the illusion of paradise was not all it seemed. Chris' absence from the table was half expected, with many of those gathered around the table more than aware of the teenagers unpredictable moods and lack of cohesion with his fellow passengers. 

Comparatively, Daniel's empty seat was a more complicated matter. A quiet inquiry on Alicia's part had revealed that the man had been safely aboard the ship when Madison had departed in search of her daughter, but during their absence the man had abandoned the ragtag group to carve his own path of survival. 

Elyza had her suspicions about the whole ordeal, wondering why a man would leave behind his daughter and what had virtually become his new family without good reason. It went without saying that she kept these thoughts to herself, recognising the tinge of sadness in Ofelia's gaze at the mention of her absent father. 

It was not her place to intervene, but she wondered if anyone else picked up on the subtle tension that crept over Travis whenever the situation was discussed. It had somehow become a silent understanding that the delicate issue was not to be raised unnecessarily, the survivors unwilling to drag Ofelia through the painful memories for nothing more than menial conversation. 

Elyza had only been aboard the yacht for a few hours but she was already beginning to get a feel for those sharing the space with her and it was an interesting dynamic to say the least. She wasn't naïve in nature to trust these people instantly, no matter who were they were, but she was already beginning to notice the fragile truths and dismissive responses that only supported her suspicion of deception. 

The blonde girl was lost in thought as she rested her chin on intertwined hands, blankly staring at the vacant chair as light discussion rumbled around her unnoticed. Her thoughts lay with the absent father who had reportedly turned his back on even his own daughter rather than hope for the safe return of his friends. It wasn't a plausible story in Elyza's eyes, no matter how many times Travis politely pushed the conversation away from the departed man. 

They had been politely waiting for the final member to arrive before beginning the meal, but there was no sign of the boy as minutes ticked by. Travis eventually scraped his chair back and smiled apologetically at the captain. "I'll go and get Chris, we wont be long."

He hurried from the room under Madison's scrutiny. The woman finally turned back to the table and inhaled sharply, drawing all attention her way as she reached for the cutlery. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving. We've waited long enough."

Nick rubbed his hands together and eyed the spread of food eagerly, a shared sense of hunger uniting the survivors as they filled their plates without hesitation. 

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked quietly, her words lost in the excited hum of conversation as bowls were passed along the table with various food to be shared amongst the hungry passengers. 

Elyza half turned her head at the unexpected question, preoccupied with accepting the various bowls that were thrust politely towards her in the chaotic system that ensued. 

"I'm fine, why?" 

"You've hardly said a word since we got here. Are you sure?"

Cutlery scraped against ceramic dishes as rice and vegetables piled onto plates alongside the alien appearance of the eel. Elyza reluctantly accepted the offering of strange fish, hoping it would taste better than it looked before returning her attention to the concerned girl and flashed a brief smile. 

"I was just lost in thought, thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you."

Alicia scoffed and nudged the girls shoulder. She just wanted everything to go smoothly and couldn't help but be nervous about whether the other girl was enjoying the company. This was a new way of living, so far from what they had always experienced and Alicia wanted her girlfriend to enjoy every moment of it, not regret leaving behind everything they had come to know. 

As promised the food was delicious, even the eel to the surprise of many. Chris and Travis made an appearance half way through the meal, their arrival met with a brief lull in conversation before everyone made an effort not to stare as the teenager took his place next to Nick with a notable scowl. 

Madison cleared her throat and turned towards the two girls on her left. "This must be quite different to what you're used to?"

"It beats eating out of a can on the side of a road, that's for sure," Elyza confessed, recognising the woman's subtle attempt to divert attention away from the unpredictable teenager.

"We'll have to teach you how to fish," Alicia added, chewing heartily on the meat as she pretended not see her girlfriends withering stare. "You've got to work for your food around here."

Strand chuckled and lent back in his chair, fingers linking together behind his head as he stretched contentedly. "Well said Alicia! I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time."

Elyza pursed her lips as Alicia smirked into her dinner. The blonde girl couldn't think of anything more tedious. 

Conversation soon devolved into claims about who contributed the most and had caught the biggest fish, with Nicks claims of victory disputed with lack of evidence. There was a smile on everyone's face as the mood lightened, all but one person thoroughly enjoying their reunion meal. 

Laughter echoed through the room as conversation flowed easily, old friends sharing stories and recalling memories from long ago, reminiscing on their journey together. It was interesting for Elyza to hear about the travels of her girlfriends family, listening intently as they described the chaotic days when the nightmare of this apocalypse had first began, taking particular interest when her girlfriends name was mentioned. 

Eventually conversation began to dwindle and Elyza let her eyes wander from dynamic man who was bringing his story to an end in a classically dramatic fashion, no doubt elaborating on certain details as he drew his audience in for the final delivery. 

Strands voice washed over her like a tide when she inadvertently found herself locked in Chris' gaze as he sat rigidly on the opposite side of the table, dark eyes staring intently at her as if reading her every thought. The light smile gracing her lips at the tale of heroism wavered momentarily as she froze under the scrutiny, unable to identify just how long the unwanted attention had been settled on her. 

The eye contact was broken suddenly when Madison reached for her glass and hushed the room with a series of gestures, drawing the blonde's startled gaze towards the motion. 

"Thank you Strand for a wonderful meal," she began, smiling broadly as the man held up his hands when a ripple of applause greeted the statement, primarily originating from Nick and Travis. "We wouldn't eat half as well without your culinary skill!"

"Here, here," Nick echoed, clapping the captain firmly on the arm. 

A chorus of voices mumbled in agreement and Elyza pushed a smile onto her face so as not to draw suspicion, but was acutely aware of the dark haired boy staring at his plate in silent anguish, sensing the growing tension that was pushing him towards breaking point. 

"Here's to the survival of our family and our long awaited reunion!" Travis exclaimed as the energy in the room flared and glasses were raised, alcohol spilling over rims and pattering onto the table almost in slow motion. 

"To family!" Madison cheered, clinking glasses with her daughter as Elyza found herself unable to move, recognising what was about to happen even before the boys fiery gaze rose from the table to observe the oblivious gathering of his family and friends. 

"Enough!"

Shocked expressions turned towards the boy at the unexpected interruption, glasses still held in mid-air as the harsh voice cut through their celebration. 

"You call this a family? What a joke."

Alicia gaped at the boys audacity as Strand sighed, lowering his glass slowly as he stared longingly at the alcohol contained within. 

"How can you call us a family when there's a complete stranger sitting here," he continued, gesturing widely towards the newest member of the group. "We don't even know who she is!"

"Chris!" Travis exclaimed sharply, willing the boy to fall silent before he could continue down this idiotic path. 

"What? It's true!" the boy insisted, gesturing towards the newcomer. "She could be a psychotic murderer for all we know!"

"That's enough," Madison warned, her voice low and insistent. 

"No! You're all hypocrites! You said that we shouldn't trust anyone outside of our family, that it would be dangerous. You happily let a boat full of people die because you didn't want to risk bringing them onboard!"

"I'm so sorry about this," Travis uttered as his son continued his rant, clearly embarrassed at the spectacle. 

"At least be consistent, but don't expect me to listen to your damn rules when you can't even keep to them yourself," the boy concluded, swiping his food aside as he rose and stormed out of the room. 

Awkward didn't even begin to describe the atmosphere in that moment. Travis hurried after his son, apologising for the behaviour as everyone tried to pretend that the outburst had never happened. No one could quite bring themselves to look at Elyza as she wished the floor would swallow her up and save her from the heavy silence. 

Alicia was furious. She was tempted to follow Chris herself and tell him exactly what she thought of his childish display but a light hand grabbed at her arm and she glanced across at her girlfriend who deterred her from the idea with a brief shake of the head. 

Forced to bite her lip and remain in place, she could only hope that Travis was giving the boy a harsh warning about his behaviour and glowered silently at her plate as a few choice words of her own came to mind. 

"Well," Strand finally uttered as awkward silence reigned, clearing his throat as he picked at the remaining food on his plate. "Did everyone enjoy the meal?"

=======================================================================

Elyza offered to help clear up whilst everyone melted back to their own respective areas, relieved to escape from the tense situation. Alicia of course remained to help, but she was surprised when Nick jumped onto the counter with a cloth in hand, although he was more interested in finishing off the left over food than the intense conversation taking place between the two girls. 

"He had no right to behave like that!" Alicia complained as she gathered the plates together with a dash of unnecessary force, the ceramic edges clashing together as anger outweighed sense. 

"It's fine," Elyza countered, leaning nonchalantly against the pristine counter as she watched the brisk actions of her girlfriend with reserved concern for the delicate items. 

"No, it's not! How are you so calm about this?" 

"Because he's got a point. To them I'm a stranger, they have no idea who I am or where I've come from and they have every right to be suspicious," the blonde reasoned, reaching out to take the dinner items from the irate girl before they could be chipped. "Besides, he seems like a troubled kid."

Nick snorted and reached for the half finished bowl of rice balancing precariously on the pile. "That's an understatement."

A scathing glance from his sister didn't effect the boy as he merrily scooped rice into his mouth and kicked his feet against the cabinet. 

"He was still out of line," Alicia repeated, ignoring the interruption. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"She's right, he was way out of line," Nick confirmed, nodding passionately as he chewed on the rice, not even looking up when his sister threw her arms out in exasperation. 

"Seriously Nick?" she sighed, relieved when the boy finally got the message and jumped down from the counter, still cradling the bowl to his chest. 

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you to it." 

Alicia turned on her heel as he swept past, reaching for the bowl even as he gracefully lifted it beyond her reach and dodged the grasping hands effortlessly, surging from the room with a half hearted wave over his shoulder. 

"Is he serious?" Alicia huffed, her head falling back as she wondered why her brother had to be so annoying. 

Sensing the girls deteriorating mood, Elyza abandoned the dishes and reached for the girls arm instead. "Hey, look at me. What's wrong?"

Alicia allowed herself to be tugged around until she was facing the girl and shrugged dismissively. "Today was meant to be amazing, the beginning of something better."

"It was amazing. Look at us! We're with your family on a luxury yacht and we're together. It doesn't get better than that."

The brunette nodded slowly but she didn't look convinced, her eyes dropping to the ground as she tried to let the words ease her concern. 

"No family is perfect," Elyza continued, cupping the girls cheek until she resumed eye contact. "Yours may be dysfunctional and crazy at times, but they love you and so do I. This is going to work."

A beat of silence gathered between them until Alicia nodded again, this time with more conviction. 

"That's better," the blonde noted, a sly smile curling her lips as she swept past the girl and pulled her along behind. 

"Hey! We haven't finished-"

"Who cares about the dishes, you haven't even given me a proper tour yet."

Alicia shook her head but let the girl drag her out of the kitchen with a small smile. She was no closer to forgiving Chris' outburst but she wouldn't let it ruin the rest of her evening. 

It went without saying that Elyza was less than impressed by what she had seen of the troublesome teenager, but she wasn't about to prove the boy right by starting any trouble. Not yet at least. 

==============================================================================

"And this," Alicia concluded, spinning on her heel with sweeping arms. "Is where you will see the most beautiful sunsets."

The upper deck was adorned with plentiful seating areas and sun loungers to admire the astonishing views. Everything in the ship was designed to offer unmatched comfort to its passengers and Elyza was impressed with everything she had glimpsed throughout the luxury yacht. It was certainly a lifestyle that she could adjust to.

They had toured the main hotspots of the ship in record time. The dining room, wheel house and even engine room had all been visited and Elyza had taken great comfort in seeing the well stocked bars that were a welcome luxury on the vessel. She wasn't surprised when she considered who owned the boat. 

"What do you think?" the brunette asked, watching as her girlfriend scanned the luxurious surroundings and nodded thoughtfully. 

"Beautiful sunsets and a beautiful girl to see them with me, what more could I want?"

Alicia grinned and reached out to grasp the girls hands, slowly pulling her close in the dimming light of early evening. 

"I know it's far from the exotic lifestyle that you're used to on the open road," she teased, swinging her arms gently as she remembered the countless journeys they had endured together over the past year. 

The long days and weary travel would have been unbearable in any other situation, but it didn't seem so bad in Elyza's company. 

"I'm sure I can get used to this," the blonde offered, a slow smile of her own forming before she arched forwards to steal a kiss, enjoying the moment of solitude that would surely be a rare occurrence at sea. 

All too soon their privacy was a long forgotten memory when footsteps cascaded up the stairs and Alicia withdrew to peer around her girlfriend to assess the approaching figures. Her expression quickly shifted from one of pleasure to quite the opposite with clenched jaw and narrowed eyes conveying her displeasure. It didn't take a genius to guess who could cause the strong reaction. 

Elyza's initial predictions were proved correct when she turned to see Chris and Travis stepping away from the staircase to address them. The dark haired boy presented a pathetic demeanour with his hood pulled up and shoulders slouched as his father took the lead and conveyed his apologies. 

"What happened at dinner was unacceptable. It goes without saying that you're more than welcome to live here with us," he began, hands clasped together diplomatically as he looked towards his son. "Chris would like to say something to you."

Alicia stood rigidly next to her girlfriend, arms crossed over her chest as she harboured enough irritation for both of them. 

"I spoke without thinking earlier," the boy uttered in a flat tone, dark eyes settled on the newcomer. "You've done so much for my family and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. I'm sorry."

His words conveyed apology and regret but his expression contradicted the well meaning gesture, not that his father seemed to notice when he nodded and ushered the boy away without pause. The scripted speech did nothing to convince Elyza of the boys conviction but it would have to do. 

She could've demanded sincerity, offered her rejection of the notion, but instead she thanked the boys father and watched him hurry beneath deck to warn his son against any further trouble. 

"Well it was better than nothing," Alicia confessed, letting herself relax and accept the boys apology for what it was. He was not known for his emotional connections so there was no point expecting more. 

"Come on," Elyza said, shaking herself from thoughts of the boy in favour of ignoring the interruption. She wouldn't let that idiot ruin her night. "You still haven't shown me the bedrooms. Surely It's got to be better than sleeping in a car?"

Alicia grinned mysteriously and guided them back towards the stairs. "I think you'll be suitably impressed."

=========================================================================== 

Elyza threw herself onto the double bed and spread her limbs wide, exhaling loudly as she relaxed against the plush cover. Dimmable lights provided soft illumination and the stunning room offered a welcome haven in which to relax and shut oneself away from any unwanted company throughout the ship. 

Daniels unexpected departure had freed up the state room for a lucky individual and there was no way that Elyza was going to pass up on the opportunity after Madison had insisted the two girls occupy it. 

"I think there's just about enough room for us here," she mused, wiggling her arms as if calculating the space available for them. It didn't take a mathematician to confirm that it was a far shout better than sleeping in a car, in terms of both comfort and practicality. 

Alicia pretended to consider it, pursing her lips as she recalled her previous sleeping arrangements and looked down at her girlfriend with mock disappointment, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Well technically I share a room with Nick, so-"

"Not anymore you don't," the blonde growled, surging up from the bed to hook an arm around the girls waist and pulled her back down in a strong grip. 

Alicia squealed in surprise, laughing uncontrollably as she was thrown down onto the covers, her limbs tangling with the blonde's as she floundered to save herself, pulling her face away from the pillow as she gasped for air.

"That's better," Elyza muttered as they sank into the luxurious covers, tightening her arms around the girls body as she nuzzled against her neck. 

Alicia grinned and shuffled down until they were at the same level, ignoring the mumbled protests from the comfy girl. 

"You know we still have to go out and socialise with my family at some-"

"Do we really though?" the blonde groaned, only half joking. The thought of being isolated in the luxurious state room with her girlfriend wasn't the worst idea in the world. 

Right on cue, a voice drifted down the corridor. It was Travis, informing Alicia that her mother wanted to see her. 

"Do they ever leave you alone?" Elyza sighed, reluctantly releasing her grip on the girl who groaned and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. 

"I'll be back in a minute," the brunette promised, straightening her jacket as she stepped away from the bed. "Don't go anywhere!"

Elyza snorted at the prospect and muttered to herself. "As if."

She lifted her head to find herself alone, sighing gently as she hauled herself into a sitting position. Looking around the room, she had to admit that the setting was far more preferable to living on the road, but she was going to miss her privacy with Alicia. She would have to carve out enough time to spend with her without the entire family interrupting them. 

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she ran a hand through the untamed blonde waves, giving up on any form of presentation as she accepted the lost cause. Her social battery was diminished after the eventful dinner and she was ready to spend some quality time with Alicia, free from any stress and expectations around the extended family. 

Speaking of which, she almost jumped out of her skin when a blur of movement from the corner of her eye drew her attention and she inhaled sharply to see Chris stepping silently through the door way. His unexpected presence had surprised her, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. 

"What the hell are you doing lurking around here?" she snapped, drawing herself up straight as she refused to let her initial shock show, scowling furiously at the unexpected intrusion. The boy was not doing himself any favours by turning up here. 

"I came to speak to you."

"Don't bother unless you're here with a heartfelt apology," the blonde urged, her patience running thin as the boy hovered in the doorway and she narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he was even capable of such a thing. 

The teenager took no note of her response, taking a step further into the room as he ignored the dismissive tone. He had abandoned the thick hoodie in favour of a black T-shirt and moved soundlessly across the carpet as he maintained his persistent eye contact. 

"I don't trust you," he began in a low voice, not that the newcomer was particular bothered by the statement, her own annoyance at the situation growing rapidly rather than being concerned by his motives. 

The boy had gone too far the moment he had stepped into the room and Elyza swept to her feet in an instant, ignoring the insinuation as she refused to be cowed by this idiot. If he intended to intimidate her then he was going to be very disappointed. She had met many like him before, arrogant individuals so assured of their own self-worth that they refused to acknowledge anyone who challenged their agenda. She had to act quickly or else prove the boys delusions correct. 

"The feelings mutual," Elyza retorted easily, advancing across the room to close the distance between them and assert her own control over the situation. "So why don't you crawl back to daddy and leave me the hell alone?"

Her words had the intended affect when the boys nostrils flared and a rigid tension crept into his posture. Chris was taken off stride by the girls fierce nature, but he wasn't about to back down. Not for anyone. Especially not for this stray girl. 

"I'm watching you," he stated, commendably not wavering at the girls advance and stood his ground under her heated stare. "You may have fooled them, but you don't fool me."

A slow, careful smile tilted Elyza's lips, a smile designed to disrupt the boys confidence as she raised her chin defiantly and edged ever closer into his space, breaking any illusion of victory that he may have clung to during their conversation.

She let the boy squirm for a moment in the uncertainty of her action before she spoke in a dangerously soft tone. "Right back at you."

Chris' eyes widened slightly at the retaliation and his jaw tightened at the blatant disregard for his warning, aware that his attempt to assert power had failed miserably. With his message delivered, however disjointedly, he had no reason to linger and swung away from the fierce stare to retreat down the corridor, his long strides fuelled by pent up frustration.

It wasn't until the boy had disappeared from sight that Elyza slammed the door shut with excessive force and braced her hands against the frame, biting her lip regretfully as she tried to relax, eventually spinning until her back rested against the wooden structure and sighed forcefully. 

This was the exact opposite of the harmonious family that Alicia was hoping for and it wasn't even Elyza's fault. If the boy was going to strike against her presence on the yacht, then the blonde was not about to subject herself to his manipulations without a fight. It wasn't in her nature to lie down and admit defeat.

If her girlfriend found out about this conflict then she would be understandably disappointed, so Elyza would make sure that the matter was resolved quickly and without long lasting consequences. If she was correct, then Chris' insecurities would only lead to his downfall. He wore a practised mask of self confidence but Elyza was certain that he hadn't dealt with anyone like her before. She would put an end to his distasteful behaviour and she would be damned if it interfered with her relationship. 

==================================================================

**Thank you reading this chapter!! Let me know what you thought in the comments :)**

**See you for the next chapter!**


End file.
